Tatsunoko VS. Capcom 2: Ultimate Heroes
Tatsunoko vs. Capcom 2: Ultimate Heroes is a new game in VS. Series wich involves characters from both Capcom and Tatsunoko and published by Capcom and Bandai Namco Games and developed by Arc System Works of Guilty Gear fame for WiiU, 3DS, Arcades, XBOX360, XBOXONE, PC, PS4, PS Vita and PS3. Game Modes *Arcade Mode *Versus Mode *Online Battle *Challenge Mode *Tutorial Mode *Training Mode *Tournament Mode *Mini Games *Gallery *Survival Mode *Original Games *Shop *Options Character Roster Tatsunoko #Ken the Eagle (Science Ninja Team Gatchaman) #Joe the Condor (Science Ninja Team Gatchaman) #Jun the Swan (Science Ninja Team Gatchaman) #Jinpei The Peacock (Science Ninja Team Gatchaman) #Ryu The Owl (Science Ninja Team Gatchaman) #Ichinose Hajime (Gatchaman Crowds) #Tachibana Sugane (Gatchaman Crowds) #Jou Hibiki (Gatchaman Crowds) #OD (Gatchaman Crowds) #Utsutsu (Gatchaman Crowds) #Paiman (Gatchaman Crowds) #Casshern (Casshern) #Luna Kotsuki (Casshern) #Ippatsuman (Ippatsuman) #Karas (Karas) #Hurricane Polymar (Hurricane Polymar) #Teru Nanba (Hurricane Polymar) #Tekkaman (Tekkaman) #Tekkaman Blade (Tekkaman) #Tekkaman Sabre (Tekkaman) #Tekkaman Rapier (Tekkaman) #Tekkaman Axe (Tekkaman) #Tekkaman Sommer (Tekkaman) #Tekkaman Dead (Tekkaman) #Tekkaman Aki (Tekkaman) #Tekkaman Hiver (Tekkaman) #Tekkaman Vesna (Tekkaman) #Yatterman-1 (Yatterman) #Yatterman-2 (Yatterman) #Doronjo (Yatterman) #Racer X (Speed Racer) #Speed Racer (Speed Racer) #Speedy Cerviche (Samurai Pizza Cats) #Guido Anchovy (Samurai Pizza Cats) #Poly Estner (Samurai Pizza Cats) #Bad Bird (Samurai Pizza Cats) #Kyosuke Date (SoulTaker) #Richard Vincent (SoulTaker) #Gawl Kudo (Generator Gawl) #Hime "Himeko" Onizuka (Sket Dance) #Shurato Hideka (Tenkuu Senki Shurato) #Gai Kuroki (Tenkuu Senki Shurato) #Kimimaro Yoga and Msyu (C: The Money of Soul and Possibility Control) #Stick Bernard (Genesis Climber MOSPEADA) #Hikaru Ichijou (Macross) #Hibiki Kanzaki (Macross) #Urashiman Ryu (Future Police Urashiman) #Daigo Otaki (Gordian Warrior) #Peachy (Gordian Warrior) #J.J (Akai Kodan Zillion) #Volter (Tatsunoko Fight) #Neon (Tatsunoko Fight) #Karochi Taiki (Tatsunoko Fight) #Resraisen (Tatsunoko Fight) #Gold Lightan (Gold Warrior Lightan) Capcom #Ryu (Street Fighter) #Ken Masters (Street Fighter) #Chun-Li (Street Fighter) #M.Bison (Vega IN JAP) (Street Fighter) #Akuma (Gouki IN JAP) (Street Fighter) #Cammy White (Street Fighter) #Alex (Street Fighter) #Guile (Street Fighter) #Seth (Street Fighter) #Batsu Ichimonji (Rival Schools) #Kyosuke Kagami (Rival Schools) #Hinata Wakaba (Rival Schools) #Hideo Shimazu (Rival Schools) #Kyoko Minazuki (Rival Schools) #Roy Bromwell (Rival Schools) #Hyo Imawano (Rival Schools) #Kurow Kirishima (Rival Schools) #Roll (Megaman) #Tronn Bonne (Megaman) #Megaman X (Rockman X IN JAP) (Megaman) #Megaman Volnutt (Rockman Volnutt IN JAP) (Megaman) #Zero (Megaman) #Viewtiful Joe (Viewtiful Joe) #Saki Omokane (Quiz Nanairo Dream) #Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers) #Felicia (Darkstalkers) #Jon Talbain (Gallon IN JAP) (Darkstalkers) #Hsien-Ko (Lei-Lei IN JAP) (Darkstalkers) #Lord Raptor (Zabel Zarock IN JAP) (Darkstalkers) #Demitri Maximoff (Darkstalkers) #Kaijin no Soki/Yuki Hideyasu (Onimusha) #Samanosuke Akechi (Onimusha) #Jacques Blanc (Onimusha) #Frank West (Dead Rising) #Masamune Date (Sengoku BASARA) #Yukimura Sanada (Sengoku BASARA) #Kojuro Katakura (Sengoku BASARA) #Sasuke Sarutobi (Sengoku BASARA) #Kasuga (Sengoku BASARA) #Kenshin Uesugi (Sengoku BASARA) #Dante (Devil May Cry) #Nero (Devil May Cry) #Trish (Devil May Cry) #Credo (Devil May Cry) #Vergil (Devil May Cry) #Rashid (Street Fighter) #Chris Redfield (Resident Evil) #Jill Valentine (Resident Evil) #Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) #Gene (God Hand) #Amaterasu (Okami) #Strider Hiryu (Strider Hiryu) #Captain Commando (Captain Commando) #Jin Saotome (Cyberbots) #PTX-40A (Lost Planet) Final Boss *Mundus (Devil May Cry) Guest Characters #Wolverine (Marvel) #Cyclops (Marvel) #Phoenix (Marvel) #Deadpool (Marvel) #Kenshiro (Fist Of The North Star) #Jotaro Kujo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Staff Director *Ryouta Niitsuma Composers *Takayuki Negishi *Daisuke Ishiwatari *Hideyuki Fukasawa *Nobuo Uematsu *MASA *Masato Koike *Kenji Nakajo *Kensuke Inage *Haruki Yamada *Yasuharu Takanashi Executive Producer *Hiroaki Yotoriyama Voice Cast Tatsunoko #Ken the Eagle (Tori Matsuzaka/Luke Bracey) #Joe the Condor (Go Ayano/Alex Pettyfer) #Jun the Swan (Ayame Gouriki/Jennifer Lawrence) #Jinpei The Peacock (Tatsuomi Hamada/CJ Adams) #Ryu The Owl (Ryohei Suzuki/Liam Hemsworth) #Ichinose (Maaya Uchida/Tara Strong) #Tachibana (Ryouta Osaka/Sam Riegel) #Jou (Daisuke Namikawa/Steve Cardenas) #OD (Daisuke Hosomi/Roger Craig Smith) #Utsutsu (Kotoi Koiwari/Tara Platt) #Paiman (Aya Hirano/Wendee Lee) #Casshern (Tohru Furuya/Jason Faunt) #Luna (Miyuki Sawashiro/Erika Lenhart) #Ippatsuman (Shu Watanabe/Corey Feldman) #Karas (Tetsuo Kurata/David Boreanaz) #Hurricane Polymar (Kunihiko Yasui/Liam O'Brien) #Teru (Michiko Neya/Diane Hombly) #Tekkaman (Katsuji Mori/Robert McCollum) #Tekkaman Blade (Toshiyuki Morikawa/John DeMita) #Tekkaman Sabre (Takehito Koyasu/Doug Erholtz) #Tekkaman Rapier (Mamiko Noto/Laura Bailey) #Tekkaman Axe (Kenta Miyake/Phill LaMarr) #Tekkaman Sommer (Kazuya Nakai/Robert McCollum) #Tekkaman Dead (Wataru Kuriyama/Quinton Flynn) #Tekkaman Aki (Megumi Hayashibara/Collen Clinkenbeard) #Tekkaman Hiver (Harumi Ikoma/Tara Strong) #Tekkaman Vesna (Yukana Nogami/Kate Higgins) #Yatterman-1 (Hiroyuki Yoshino/Bryce Papenbrook) #Yatterman-2 (Haruna Ikezawa/Wendee Lee) #Doronjo (Noriko Ohara/Barbara Goodson) #Racer X (Toshiyuki Morikawa/Scott Porter) #Speed Racer (Kazuhiko Inoue/Dave Wittenberg) #Speedy (Kappei Yamaguchi/Richard Ian Cox) #Guido (Juhrota Kosugi/Lex Lang) #Poly (Ai Orikasa/Tara Strong) #Bad Bird (Kouichi Yamadera/Cam Clarke) #Kyosuke (Kenji Akabane/Brad Swaile) #Richard (Masashi Ebara/Paul Dobson) #Gawl (Nobutoshi Kanna/Vic Mignogna) #Himeko (Ryoko Shiraishi/Gina Bowes) #Shurato (Yasunori Matsumoto/Yuri Lowenthal) #Gai (Takeshi Kaneshiro/Brian Bloom) #Kimimaro and Msyu (Kouki Uchiyama & Haruka Tomatsu/Jesse MacCartney and Tara Strong) #Stick (Tetsuo Kurata/Justin Gross) #Hikaru (Kenji Nojima/Steve Staley) #Hibiki (Masakazu Morita/Johnny Yong Bosch) #Urashiman (Hiroaki Iwanaga/Marc Diraison) #Daigo (Koichi Yamadera/Thomas Jane) #Peachy (Kikuko Inoue/Minae Noji) #J.J (Kazuhiko Inoue/Dave Wittenberg) #Volter (Shinichiro Miki/Jason David Frank) #Neon (Nana Mizuki/Cristina Valenzuela) #Karochi Taiki (Yoku Shioya/Tom Kane) #Resraisen (Takuya Kirimoto/Michael T. Weiss) #Gold Lightan (Hiroya Ishimaru/Josh Keaton) Capcom #Ryu (Hiroki Takahashi/Kyle Hebert) #Ken (Yuuji Kishi/Reuben Langdon) #Chun-Li (Fumiko Orikasa/Laura Bailey) #M.Bison (Norio Wakamoto/Gerald C. Rivers) #Akuma (Taketora/Keith Burgess) #Cammy (Miyuki Sawashiro/Caitlynn Glass) #Alex (Hiroki Yasumoto/Gideon Emery) #Guile (Hiroki Yasumoto/Travis Willingham) #Seth (Akio Ohtsuka/Michael McConnohie) #Batsu (Nobuyuki Hiyama/Vic Mignogna) #Kyosuke (Isshin Chiba/Darrel Guilbeau) #Hinata (Tomoe Hanba/Wendee Lee) #Hideo (Tessho Gendo/Dave Mallow) #Kyoko (Kotono Mitsuishi/Mary Elisabeth McGlynn) #Roy (Ryotaro Okiyayu/Alex Heartman) #Hyo (Takehito Koyasu/Jason Douglas) #Kurow (Nobuo Tobita/Spike Spencer) #Roll (Hiromi Igarashi/Brina Pallencia) #Tronn (Mayumi Izuka/Tara Platt) #X (Takahiro Sakurai/Yuri Lowenthal) #Volnutt (Mayumi Tanaka/Stephanie Nadolny) #Zero (Ryotaro Okiyayu/Johnny Yong Bosch) #Viewtiful Joe (Tomokazu Seki/Dee Bradley Baker) #Saki (Aya Hirano/Nicole Oliver) #Morrigan (Rie Tanaka/Siobhan Flynn) #Felicia (Kana Asumi/Gina Bowes) #J.Talbain (Fumihiko Tachiki/Scott Adkins) #Hsien-Ko (Saori Hayami/Hunter Mackenzie Austin) #L.Raptor (Yuuji Ueda/Scott McNeil) #Demitri (Nobuyuki Hiyama/Richard Epcar) #Soki (Toshiyuki Kusuda/Terrence Stone) #Samanosuke (Takeshi Kanshiro/Robin Atkin Downes) #Jacques (Takayuki Sugo/Jean Reno) #Frank (Rikiya Koyama/Terrence J. Rotolo) #Masamune (Kazuya Nakai/Reuben Langdon) #Yukimura (Souichiro Hoshi/Johnny Yong Bosch) #Kojuro (Toshiyuki Morikawa/Travis Willingham) #Sasuke (Takehito Koyasu/Michael Sinterniklaas) #Kasuga (Natsuko Kuwatani/Stephanie Sheh) #Kenshin (Romi Paku/Greg Ayres) #Dante (Toshiyuki Morikawa/Reuben Langdon) #Nero (Masakazu Morita/Johnny Yong Bosch) #Trish (Atsuko Tanaka/Danielle Burgio) #Credo (Rikiya Koyama/Terrence J. Rotolo) #Vergil (Hiroaki Hirata/Daniel Southworth) #Rashid (Tarusuke Shingaki/Ian Sinclair) #Chris (Hiroki Tohchi/Roger Craig Smith) #Jill (Atsuko Yuya/Patricia Ja Lee) #Wesker (Johji Nakata/D.C.Douglas) #Gene (Kousuke Toriumi/Beng Spies) #Amaterasu (No Voice Actor) #Strider Hiryu (Yuuji Ueda/T.J.Storm) #Captain Commando (Ryotaro Okiyayu/Archie Kao) #Jin (Yuuji Ueda/Sam Riegel) #Wayne Holden (Masahiro Inoue/Josh Keaton) Final Boss *Mundus (Mugihito/Larry Leong) Guest Characters #Wolverine (Rikiya Koyama/Steve Blum) #Cyclops (Toshiyuki Morikawa/Scott Porter) #Phoenix (Yurika Hino/Jennifer Hale) #Deadpool (Takehito Koyasu/Nolan North) #Kenshiro (Katsuyuki Konishi/Kaiji Tang) #Jotaro (Daisuke Ono/Matthew Mercer) Theme Song Opening: "Kizuna" by Galneryus Ending: "ARASHI" by JAM Project Trivia *Stick, Hikaru, Hibiki and Jin will fight outside their respective robots. *This game features animated endings, stage music themes and character music themes like original. *This is the second game in Tatsunoko VS. Capcom series and the first one to feature the voice options. *Arashi by JAM Project is serving as the ending theme as well as the theme song for CR Sengoku ARASHI ~Nobunaga no Shou~. *Kizuna by Galneryus serves as game's opening and as well as theme for Pachinko CR Souten No Ken. **Crash, Spyro and Parappa were supposed to appear but were replaced with Cyclops, Wolverine, Phoenix, Jotaro Kujo, Kenshiro and Deadpool due to they're too Cartoony and Lighthearted. **Despite this, due to their popular demand, they will appear in SSB7, and Parappa will appear in A future game. Category:Capcom Category:Capcom vs. Series Category:Tatsunoko Category:Namco Bandai Category:Arcade games Category:Arc System Works Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:XBOX 360 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PC Games Category:Maelstro0210's games Category:Maelstro0210's articles